


Fading Bruises

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Bullying, Community: comment_fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy hates when Billy gets bullied at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Timmy, [](http://michikohxd.livejournal.com/profile)[michikohxd](http://michikohxd.livejournal.com/) . <3 Prompt: Marvel, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, bullies. I totally stumbled upon this by accident. First time really writing the boys, so tell me how I did. <3

“I know you hurt someone at school last time you used your powers there when they were bullying you, but I really think you’re better at it now. You can blast them just a little,” Teddy groused as he iced to bruised on Billy’s forehead.

Billy leaned against his boyfriend and against the ice pack. “I don’t want to blow my secret identity,” he murmured. “Anyway, it doesn’t happen too often anymore.”

Teddy made a face. “I’m picking you up as a big body builder the size of the Hulk tomorrow,” he decided.

“Teddy!” Billy exclaimed, laughing a bit. “I don’t need you to protect me and don’t you think my parents will hear about that?”

“I guess so,” Teddy muttered with a little huff. “I just want to keep my boyfriend safe. Is that a crime?”

Billy pulled away from Teddy, shaking head. “Not at all, but I can take care of myself,” he replied then started chanting. _“I want these bruises to heal. I want these bruises to heal. I want these bruises to heal.”_

The bruises faded away, and Teddy set aside the ice pack. “See? All better,” Billy said with a grin.

“Not yet,” Teddy said before leaning forward and kissing each spot that had sported a bruise moments before. “There. Now it’s all better.”

Billy snorted then pulled Teddy into a kiss. He really did have the sweetest, if a bit corny, boyfriend ever.


End file.
